crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
MC SL
History ''' '''MC SL:' '''MotorCycle Street Love Foun ded by SinOfDreams sometimes in late 2008. MC SL have been in few gangwars and won them also, but then we have had a tiny war with SAM, but SAM were and is too strong to beat, so we decided to join SAM in fights etc. TDM and UA (-Urban Army) and ' ['DEATH] 'clan, have ''MC SL been fighting against and won those battles and gangs like GaZa wanted our alliance back in 2010, but we accepted only friendship, not allies. But then GaZa members got allied with DMH along with ML and joined a gangwar against SAM and we broke up the friendship with Gaza members. We were also allied to 'Anger, '(Most of them was former members of DMH, due to a inside fight, Anger was created by Rusboi). '''Present These days in 2011, we wouldn't fight DMH or DoT or Klap gang, the one and only enemy would be GaZa members and their allies/ friends / supporters, otherwise we would just do our normal MC SL business. =RULES= We don´t do;................. *DM (DeathMatch) *Cheat *Racism of any kind *Spamming in the game or at the forums ...If you can´t obey our rules you´ll kicked out from MC SL and this forum, none tolerance! *Also it´s important to follow all of the CnR rules ( CrazyBob´s Cops and Robbers). *You can apply to our own MC SL forum, only if you have talked with Vice President or the President or the Founder of MC SL. *You have to be a Regular Player at CrazyBob´s Cops and Robberies (be able to get in to RPC - Regular Players Club), before we can consider you to MC SL. 'MC SL Ranking' Founder (Highest Rank) President (P) Vice President (VP) Members - (Now you have gained FULL membership.) Probationary - (Moved up from Prospects. You are more trustable.) Prospects - (Now you are a considered MC SL future member and you are at least a CnR Regular Player.) +Allies + SUPPORTERS are they who maybe are in Social Groups or something, but sometimes they /grj MC SL in-game, so therefore they are supporters/ friends. I hope for fair and good players to join MC SL, feel free to PM me, if you have any questions. >>> Best wishes SinOfDreams –The founder of MC SL and Play2Hard - The President of MC SL 'MC SL's Official Memberlist (From 2008-2011)' Founder of MC SL: SinOfDreams- (MC SL forum creator along with p2h) ( P''' under 2008-2010). President ('''P) : Play2Hard (Since 2010) Vice President (VP): PureCop911 (Since 2010 ) Members : jonk888 SeeTheTruth marto_33 CanPang_NiiCii Kna BanjoBob Angelo10 Probationary : sien_gta MDYN KINGlurch KourTember_John powell_krk Prospects : Chronica Sri tetsu arii Feritcan DPGknonus DPGPronub DPGmaxmanapple DPGJuarezCause tacticalassault Arms_Dealer420 9thwonder Hek4 steven12345 BravoTeamGaz taxidriverss mirk4 VagosLocosEduardo Topgearfan TC7CrossfadePH NEXUSJohn_cena Retired Veterans : SHADOW'S , Amycoll , Sergiox3 , sgmadness , KR2YCHO , Deodus, ,__Tommy__, Mishoka333. ALLIES/Friends: We do NOT fight against SAM, Anger (= gangmembers who has a history in DMH, but a inside war in DMH wich resulted into Anger) or THE LOST MC or none other minor gangs, or social groups. ENEMIES: None official. (Often members or supporters to DMH ( like ML =MafiaLatina sometimes) and GAZA is now a allied with DMH, because they are in a war against SAM). *These days we wouldn’t fight DoT,DMH, Klap, but a 100% certain “enemy” would be GaZa group. SUPPORTERS: zoi321,Alecus,Abu3id,PDS-sunshine,XFX,BLAz3r,Coolman2007Gold,newtwosafe,PCLM,St4Yb4cK11 Samantha, aLeXaNdErYoYoYo,87ziggeR,R.Genrich and more. People that have left/been rejected/found another gang: JamesBond007, Sights101, Arrest__me, Trooper_sd, Nielo, Reapert, TasteOfFriendship, kbr_kaenshi , Backfire911,__Tommy__, appleF and bloodyskull,RAnjito ,mike_toreno512,Akim_Hensem, CHRISTIANO_RONALDO09,gooberz,Lance_wilsonn,R.Genrich,Alex_lolz,neca. 'Where can you find MC SL?' It can be very useful and interesting to for a new member or other viewers to read about MC SL. Here are MC SL: 1.**** http://mcsl.maxforum.org - (become a member) - MC SL´s Official Forums. 2.**** http://crazybobs.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Groups_and_Gangs - ( You will find MC SL in the list below) 3.**** http://forums.crazybobs.net/ - Gang discussion section - http://forums.crazybobs.net/viewtopic.php?f=46&t=1934 4**** For further questions you may talk to a member of MC SL in the SA-MP game - crazybob¨s cops n robbers. * Category:Groups and Gangs